Pequena Caixa Azul de Kagome
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Quando Inuyasha olha na caixa azul que Kagome fala para ele não bisbilhotar, um plano repugnante forma em sua mente. M por conter insinuações, palavras pesadas e hentai REVISADO CAP 1 2012
1. A Pequena Caixa Azul

**Tradução****: Kagome's Little Blue Box by huntress**

**Pequena Caixa Azul de Kagome**

**Por huntress © 2000-2001**

**Traduzido: 15 de Maio de 2005**

**Por: Star Angel Matsuyama © 2004-2005**

Música: 'This is the new shit' por Marlyn Manson.

'Escrito para Taz, quem sempre diz que ás vezes, todas as garotas realmente precisavam de uma boa foda. Hehehe...'

**Pequena Caixa Azul de Kagome**

Kagome sentou no chão, fitando a caixa aberta em frente a si, coberta por objetos multicoloridos. A maioria lhe era familiar por conta de alguma aula de ciências humanas, já outros ela não tinha certeza do que eram ou o que faziam.

Havia começado como uma brincadeira. Ela e alguns amigos estavam organizando uma festa surpresa para Eerie e seu namorado, dois anos juntos. Decidiram que para dar os presentes, cada um escreveria uma idéia e colocariam num chapéu, comprando assim qualquer coisa que tirassem. Infelizmente, Kagome pegou o que estava escrito "Caixa do Tesouro". Não havia problema algum em encontrar ou comprar uma caixa de tamanho média, mas sentia-se envergonhada em comprar as coisas que iriam dentro. Mesmo que para uma amiga.

Kagome suspirou e olhou para os objetos que estavam contidos na caixa, fechou os olhos antes de puxar para fora alguns itens. Olhou para um objeto de maneira duvidosa, sem certeza de como aquela coisa seria usada. Achava que não era uma boa idéia, principalmente porque não sabia o que as coisas faziam.

Balançando a cabela, Kagome colocou o objeto no chão e voltou à caixa novamente, para pegar outro. Virou e revirou com as mãos. Pegou e examinou outro objeto cuidadosamente, antes de pousá-lo ao lado do primeiro que havia pego, e voltando para o resto do conteúdo na caixa. Observou cada objeto que havia dentro da mesma, até estar vazia. Dez objetos diferentes estavam ao chão, junto com um manual de instruções. Estranhamente, percebeu que sabia somente o que três deles eram e os outros sete não fazia idéia.

Kagome colocou tudo de volta na caixa azul, fechou com a tampa e segurou o objeto em mãos. Observou a caixa, a curiosidade ainda corroendo-lhe temporariamente. Não ajudava em nada pensar para que serviam o resto dos objetos e porque não aprenseu sobre eles na classe junto com os outros.

Kagome torceu o nariz. "Certeza que as pessoas usam essas coisas?"

"Usam o que?"

Kagome pulou alto, quase derrubando a caixa das mãos e virando-se para Inuyasha em sua janela.

"Deus! Que coisa! Você me assustou agora, Inuyasha!"

"Não é culpa minha que você é irresponsável."

Inuyasha cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e observou a miko que estava lhe dando um olhar mortal.

"Eu não sou irresponsável!"

"Feh." Inuyasha a ignorou enquanto ela murmurava algo, percebendo a brilhante caixa azul que carregava em seus braços, moveu seu nariz em interesse, perguntando-se o que haveria dentro.

Kagome seguiu seu olhar e arfou quando se deu conta. Rapidamente colocou a caixa em suas costas, fora da vista do hanyou e tendou dar-lhe um severo olhar. Esperando que não notasse o leve vermelho em suas bochechas.

Inuyasha notou, arqueou uma sobrancelha grossa, e moveu-se para perto dela, vendo-a hesitar levemente quando ele se aproximava mais e mais. Silenciosamente, inclinou para olhar suas costas, o que não adiantou, já que ela se movia também para ele não chegar perto. "O que há na caixa?"

"Nada que te interessa!"

Mais uma vez Kagome moveu-se para esconder a caixa daqueles olhos curiosos. Não o encararia novamente se visse o que havia dentro da caixa.

"Deixe-me ver!"

"NÃO!"

Kagome correu até seu armário, virou a tempo de ver Inuyasha saltar em sua direção.

"SENTA!"

Thud.

Inuyasha aterrissou sua cara no chão. O impacto foi duplamente forte, pois estava no meio do ar quando foi gritado o comando.

Tirando vantagem da presente situação, Kagome rapidamente foi para o armário e abriu a porta. Mais do que depressa, moveu alguns cobertores e outros itens em volta antes de pousá-lo na prateleira, no topo do armário, cobrindo=o até ficar seguramente escondido de vista. Todavia, gritou "senta" algumas vezes antes de ter certeza que Inuyasha ficaria no chão.

Fechou a porta e moveu para longe até que o feitiço estivesse acabado, esperando que ele não descobrisse aonde tinha escondido.

"Estúpida... Idiota... Boba..."

Inuyasha continuou chamando e murmurando nomes enquanto se arrumava em pé, sentou-se em posição de lótus. Olhou para cima e viu a mulher que queria retalhar em pedaços. Rosnou, profunda e brutalmente. "BESTA!"

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso." Kagome caminhou até sua mesa e pegou sua jaqueta. Colocou-a e olhou-se no espelho arrumando o cabelo, ignorando o chocado hanyou sentado no chão atrás de si. "Tenho que encontrar alguns amigos no centro em vinte minutos. Será bem vindo para ficar aqui se quiser."

Inuyasha respondeu com o típido "Feh" e continuou murmurando nomes à ela. Tendo certeza que estava quieto o suficiente para ela não ouvi-lo.

"E não vá fuçar em nada das minhas coisas!" Kagome parou na frente da porta e olhou sobre seu ombro para ele. Seus olhos estavam ardendo em chamas e suas voz saiu perigosa como veneno. "Se você não me obedecer, juro que continuarei a falar "senta" até suas costas quebrarem."

Inuyasha caiu mais uma vez no chão ao mesmo tempo que Kagome fechou a porta. O feitiço estava desfeito, ele pulou e levantou gritando para ela com toda a força que seu pulmão tinha. Uma vez satisfeito em "uivar" sua raiva para fora, Inuyasha caiu mais uma vez no chão, sentando-se.

O que diabos tinha de mais? Tudo o que ele queria saber era o que havia dentro da estranha caixa azul. O que havia de tão ruim nisso? Não é como se tivesse ganho algo diferente. Então, porque esconder dele?

"Estúpida. Vou encontrar o que está escondendo de mim"

Inuyasha ficou em pé, andou em direção ao armário e escancarou a porta. Impacientemente, puxou e atirou as coisas no chão, e não parou até encontrar a caixa azul que estava procurando. Pegando-a em mãos, voltou em seu lugar no chão.

Pousou a caixa em sua frente. Por dez minutos fitou-a, perguntando-se incessantemente o que haveria de tão importante dentro, para Kagome agir daquela maneira.

Finalmente, Inuyasha puxou a tampa e olhou dentro.

"Mas que diabos...?"ar

Inuyasha puxou para fora algo comprido e pesado, parecendo uma sequencia de correntes, como uma arma ou algo parecido. Ainda confuso como nunca, colocou o objeto com correntes estranhas no chão e continuou tirando as coisas da caixa até que estivesse vazia e os objetos em seu lado.

Ele não tinha idéia do que aquelas coisas era. Bem, com exceção de um deles, mas ele era homem e sabia o que aquilo parecia. Sentiu pena da pobre criatura de que haviam tirado.

Viu o manual de instruções. Pensando que talvez aquilo sanasse algumas de suas dúvidas, pegou e abriu. Murmurando algo sobre o mundo moderno de hoje e as coisas estúpidas que tinham que criar. Ao passar dos meses, Kagome calmamente ensinou-o a ler e escrever. E mesmo que não conseguisse ler tudo, as figuras e os diagramas o ajudariam a montar aquele quebra-cabeça.

Uma hora e meia depois, Inuyasha sentou fitando tudo com olhos arregalados, os itens espalhados diante de si. Terminou de ler o manual, mesmo levando muito tempo para seu sofrimento e agonia, e agora ele compreendia perfeitamente tudo o que eram e para o que eram usados. Chocado e impressionado com o que as pessoas daquela época usavam no outro por "diversão"

Kagome usa algum desses?

Inuyasha piscou ao pensar isso. Kagome? Sua Kagome? Usando aqueles itens do modo que o livro lhe ensinou? Sentiu um tremor percorrer a espinha, e a excitação borbulhar em seu quadril.

Olhou para baixo e observou o mokkori em sua calça aumentar de tamanho. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou de volta para os objetos no chão, uma idéia vindo em mente. Vagarosamente um sorriso malicioso espalhou-se em seu rosto.

Se Kagome queria mais "diversão" em sua vida, ele levaria a levaria para o passeio mais divertido de sua vida e nunca esqueceria...

Kagome usa algum desses?

Inuyasha piscou ao pensar isso. Kagome? Sua Kagome? Usando aqueles itens do modo que o livro disse que eram usados? Ele sentiu um tremor percorrer sua espinha abaixo, e a excitação começar a movimentar-se em seu quadril.

Inuyasha olhou para baixo e observou o mokkori em frente as suas calças crescer. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou de volta para os objetos no chão, uma idéia vindo em sua mente. Vagarosamente um malicioso sorriso espalhou-se por sua face.

Se Kagome queria mais 'diversão' em sua vida, ele estava indo dar a ela um 'passeio' que ela nunca se esqueceria...

**Termos:**

**Mokkori - tende a uma ereção feita nas calças ou em sonhos noturnos.**


	2. As Boas Vindas Surpresa

**Tradução: Kagome's The Little Blue Box by huntress**

**A Welcome Home Surprise**

**Uma Boas-Vindas Surpresa**

**Por huntress © 2000-2001**

**Traduzido: 16 de Maio de 2005**

**Por: Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki**

"Divirtam-se"

**Uma Boas-Vindas Surpresa**

Kagome chegou ao pequeno restaurante 5 minutos antes de dizer que iria encontrar Akuen, Mara e Kitai. Eram para elas se encontrarem no novo café para falar sobre os planos finais do aniversário de Eerie e Meku. O lugar era com mesas espalhadas e postas cuidadosamente de um lado ao outro do branco e quadriculado chão cinza. Do outro lado da porta estavam pelo menos quatro tendas de costas a costa, e eram grandes o suficiente para caber no máximo quatro pessoas sentando-se lá. Dois casais levantaram-se de uma mesa redonda no lado distante e final do cômodo e uma mulher com suas duas crianças sentaram de volta em uma das tendas.

"Kagome! Aqui."

Kagome percebeu que Mara estava acenando felizmente pela direção da tenda, ela e Akuen levantaram-se da quina da mesma. Sorrindo ela andou até eles e sentou-se, dizendo um silencioso cumprimento para os dois. Alguns minutos depois Kitai juntou-se a elas, murmurando coisas sobre irmãs mais novas e como ela desejava que seus pais nunca tivessem decidido em ter um segundo filho, que terminou tendo mais do que esperavam.

A garçonete chegou um pouco depois disso e anotou as ordens de bebida de todos. Deixando na lista dois sorvetes, um chá gelado e um cappuccino.

"Então... Eu conversei com minha mãe." Kitai colocou sua colher mais no sorvete no momento que a garçonete voltou com as bebidas. Suspirou suavemente se deliciando enquanto levantava a colher com mais sorvete em sua boca. "Ela disse que não há problema algum para fazer o bolo, mas teremos que comprar os ingredientes por nós mesmos."

"Não vejo problema com isso." Mara retrucou.

"Bom. Agora é a decoração."

A conversa continuou, Kitai e Mara estavam conversando e vendo os diferentes tipos de cores e decorações que elas poderiam pegar, estavam fazendo as contas de quanto dinheiro elas precisariam gastar para comprar os ingredientes para o bolo e depois para comprar os presentes. Akuen sentou-se e colocou em poucas palvras os temas, virando na direção dos presentes ali, dizendo que não era difícil encontrar algumas coisas ali escritas e um lubrificante para Meku(nesse sentido, seria para ficar mais escorregadio, e mais fácil a penetração). E que ela esperava que ele gostasse da pequena corrente rosa que tinha posto no pescoço.

Duas horas se passaram e eles ainda estavam falando da festa. Finalmente concordaram que tipo de laços e quais cores elas usariam para decorar a entrada do salão que elas alugaram. Elas tinham decidido que tema usar e planejaram se encontrar novamente no dia seguinte para fazer as compras do que elas precisaram, o aniversário dos dois estava sendo comentado há semanas. Depois de arrumar tudo para o dia seguinte, decidirão mudar de assunto.

"Então, Kagome..."

Kagome olhou para cima, para Akuen e instantaneamente sabia que não gostava do jeito que ela estava sorrindo para ela. Um tremor percorreu de cima a baixo sua espinha e o brilho em seus olhos fez Kagome perceber que o que estava para vir não era nada bom.

"Conte-nos sobre o cara misterioso que você tem visto."

"Huh?"

Mara deu uma cotovelada em sua namorada e franziu o cenho para ela. "Oh, vamos Akuen. Todas nós sabemos que Kagome está vendo Houjo. Não é mesmo Kagome?"

"Então porque eu vi um cara com cabelo comprido subindo a janela dela, mais ou menos à meia noite há alguns dias atrás?"

"O que?" Kitai balançou sua cabeça e olhou diretamente para a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado. "Kagome, isso é verdade?"

Os olhos de Kagome estavam bem abertos e ela sentiu um corar involuntariamente em sua bochechas. Devagar ela abaixou sua cabeça, esperando que pudesse esconder o rosa que tingiu sua face e evitou olhar nos olhos de qualquer uma dali.

"Eu sabia!"

"Akuen! Não percebe que ela já está suficientemente envergonhada?"

"E...?"

Mara rolou os olhos para sua namorada e voltou a olhar Kagome, quem ainda estava tentando esconder sua face. "Bem, eu em primeiro lugar, estou feliz que conseguiu encontrar alguém além de Houjo. Ele não era o cara certo para você de qualquer jeito."

"Como pode dizer isso?" Kitai gritou. "Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro! Ele era perfeito!"

Kagome não queria mais nada do que cair em um buraco e se esconder. Ela não pôde acreditar que Akuen viu Inuyasha subir pela sua janela. E agora ela estava presa no meio de duas amigas que estavam brigando sobre o assunto e outra rindo e dando a ela um travesso sorriso.

Duas horas e quatro bebidas depois, a luta cessou e todos haviam se levantado para sair. Kitai acenou para elas em adeus, e saiu murmurando coisas sobre como não poderia acreditar que havia um garoto há solta melhor do que Houjo, enquanto caminhava rua abaixo, na direção de sua casa. Akuen disse também adeus e caminhou para o outro lado da rua, aonde ela tinha estacionado. Dizendo para Mara que ela esperaria no carro.

"Eu estou realmente feliz por você, Kagome."

Kagome olhou para a face de sua amiga sorrindo e não fez mais nada do que sorrir de volta. Ela não queria que nenhuma de suas amigas soubessem sobre Inuyasha, mas ela estava um pouco aliviada que agora isso estava em aberto.

"Posso dizer que você realmente se importa comigo." Kagome corou e o sorriso de Mara cresceu.

"Não sinta medo sobre isso, okay? Não há razão para ter."

"Medo?"

Mara olhou por sobre a rua para onde ela sabia que sua amada estava observando-as. "Quando eu primeiramente senti amor por Akuen, eu estava com medo até a morte sobre meus sentimentos e tinha receios que ela não se sentiria do mesmo modo. Mas agora, estou mais feliz do que imaginaria estar, e isso é por sua causa, Kagome." Mara suspirou. "Você se lembra do que disse à mim? Você disse para confiar em meus instintos e ir para frente com meus sentimentos. Eu somente posso dar a você o mesmo conselho e espero que ele saiba o tesouro que tem."

Kagome sorriu. Ela lembrava do dia em que Mara veio correndo pra ela, com medo do que estava sentindo e perguntou-a o que deveria fazer. Kagome disse a mesma coisa que ela dissera alguns segundos atras. Confiar no coração e seguir seus sentimentos. Era a única coisa que ela realmente acreditava.

"Obrigada, Mara."

"Qualquer hora, garota."

Eles disseram seus adeus e Mara atravessou a rua e entrou no carro com Akuen, a que estava esperando por ela. Kagome ficou lá alguns minutos olhando para baixo o lugar que Mara deixou vazio. Ela estava feliz por elas e ela somente desejaria que algum dia ela seria corajosa o suficiente para dizer a Inuyasha seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

Kagome entrou em sua casa, por volta de seis horas da tarde. Suspirando para si mesma, tirando a jaqueta e os sapatos, colocou-os dentro do closet. Devagar ela andou pela sala, na direção da cozinha. Um bilhete estava no refrigerador de sua mãe, dizendo que ela tinha levado seu avó para jantar e que seu irmão estava na casa de algum amigo. Kagome mentalmente aclamou pela parte do bilhete dizendo que seu irmão não estava em casa. Ela amava o pequeno garoto, mas ás vezes ele podia ser mais do que um chato e justamente aquela noite ela não estava no clima de nenhuma de sua piadas ou dos truques que sempre pregava nela.

Uma caminhada rápida pela casa, mostrou que ela estava realmente sozinha, e não havia dúvida alguma que Inuyasha tinha voltado para sua própria Era depois da briga que tiveram. A imagem dele sentado no topo da Goshinboku cismado e mostrar beicinho entrou na mente de Kagome e ela não fez nada alem rir à toa com seu pensamento. Ela realmente sentiu pena depois de tê-lo o "sentado" muitas vezes, mas ele merecia. Ele não tinha direito de fuçar em suas coisas e ele sabia disso.

A briga que eles tiveram anteriormente percorreu em sua cabeça enquanto pegava uma panela e pousou-a no fogão, encheu-a de água. Ela girou o botão e acendeu o fogo, colocou no médio e abriu um pacote de ramen. Ela ainda podia ver o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam enquanto perseguia-a pelo quarto e imaginou o que mais poderia deixar seus olhos brilharem como estavam brilhando. Ela imaginou os olhos voarem na direção da caixa azul que ela tinha em seu quarto, e corou violentamente. Por que ela estaria pensando em Inuyasha e nna caixa azul?

Thud.

Kagome piscou e olhou pela porta da cozinha. 'O que foi isso?' Rapidamente ela desligou o fogão e andou para fora da cozinha, parando na escada e observando de baixo a cima as portas do closet. Ela vagarosamente subiu os degraus, pausando em cada passo tentando escutar qualquer barulho, mas não escutou nada, então, continuou até chegar no topo das escadas, parou e ficou quieta no corredor, para ouvir algum ruído.

Silenciosamente ela examinou o corredor, antes de se mover para o quarto de seu avô, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta para olhar dentro. Cuidadosamente, Kagome empurrou a porta o suficiente para fitar por ela e da emoldura da mesma...

Thud.

Kagome engasgou e pulou, girando sua cabeça para o lado para olhar à última porta do corredor. O barulho estava vindo de seu quarto. Tendo certeza em ser mais quieta do que o possível, Kagome fechou a porta do quarto de seu avô e na ponta dos pés andou até seu quarto. Vigilante, ela girou a maçaneta, segurou sua respiração e pouco a pouco abriu a porta.

O quarto estava escuro, a única luz vindo para seu quarto era do corredor quando abriu a porta. Kagome colocou sua cabeça para dentro e olhou adiante. Vendo nada, Kagome andou para dentro do centro do quarto, ainda olhando em sua volta para qualquer coisa que poderia ter causo o barulho que ouvira.

Slam.

Kagome congelou quando a luz se desvaneceu e girou quando ouviu o som da porta sendo fechada com violência. "Okay... Agora estou com medo." Devagar, Kagome moveu-se de volta e parou em frente da porta um minuto, dizendo a si mesma que fora somente o vento que soprou muito forte e a porta se fechou, cessando a luz...

Kagome ficou tensa e gritou quando sentiu um braço agarrando-a pela cintura e puxou contra seu tórax duro. Uma mão, automaticamente vindo em sua boca e abafou seus gritos. Ela pôde ouvir sua respiração irregular e sentiu seu quente hálito contra sua orelha direita. Fazendo-na exalar pesadamente e arrepiou com o toque.

"Kagome..."

Kagome piscou quando reconheceu a voz. 'Inuyasha?' Ela debateu-se para ficar livre, mas ele somente apertou sua aderência a ela e puxou-a próxima de seu tórax. Como não conseguiu se soltar, tentou falar com ele, mas com sua mão na boca dela, tornou as palavras em gritos abafados.

"Shh... Kagome..." Ele sussurrou. Ele estava um pouco mais ofegante agora, o medo ainda estava dando tremores e excitamento em uma certa região dele. Inuyasha pousou seu nariz no cabelo dela e inalou bravamente sua essência, gemendo suave, enquanto ela arrepiou-se, estimulando seu desejo ainda mais.

Kagome tentou respirar, mas estava sendo dificil pegar ar para seus pulmões, sendo apertada à Inuyasha. Ela estava com medo. Do tempo que ela o conhece, Kagome nunca imaginaria que Inuyasha, sequer pensou sobre fazer qualquer coisa do tipo, ou passado tempo planejando. E qualquer coisa que fosse que ele teria planejado, ela não queria saber.

"Kagome... Você estava se escondendo de mim..."

Kagome olhou de canto de olho para ver sua face. Ela observou seu sorriso, ele fez um gesto com sua cabeça, para ela olhar pra frente. Hesitantemente, Kagome girou seus olhos para frente novamente e arfou. Lá, estava a pequena caixa azul que ele havia tentado pegar dela antes. A tampa estava para fora, aberta, e ela pôde ver alguns itens pousados fora, perto do manual azul, preparados e esperando para serem usados. A compreensão chegou até ela, quando agora sentiu algo pressionando sua parte de baixo e o que não ajudou, foi seu pequeno grito de medo que escapou de sua garganta.

"Então, o que você me diz, Kagome? Que tal participar do meu jogo?"

'Ele não faria!'

Inuyasha riu sobre a tensão de seus musculos sobre seu corpo. Ele estava amando o jeito que ela estava reagindo. Ele sabia que ela não queria que ele descobrisse o que estava na caixa, mas ele era curioso e quando ele ficava curioso, nada parava ele de alimentar seu interesse até ele encontrar o que havia causado isso. Ele passou a melhor parte do dia preparando as coisas, enquanto imaginava por que ela teria aquelas coisas em sua posse, não entendendo porque ela tinha aquilo em primeiro lugar, até ler o livro e saber como deverião ser usados. Então entendeu tudo. E se ela havia comprado aquelas coisas para usar com ele? Ele tramou, planejou e pegou cada item da caixa que ele iria usar, depois de decidir que ele iria mostrar para ela que ele poderia ser somente diversão, ou se não mais excitante do que aqueles pequenos brinquedos. Outra risada saiu estrondando de seu tórax. Sim, ele estava indo desfrutar si mesmo, de uma maneira tremenda.

Kagome gemeu e sentiu seu coração parar em suas próximas palavras. Seu corpo começou a tremer perante a malícia que ela ouviu no tom da voz dele.

"Vamos brincar..."

**

* * *

Thank God I finished**

**Gostaram? Só para vocês terem noção, eu terminei somente há meia noite! Viu que menina aplicada que eu sou? Somente para dar a vocês o prazer de ler essa fic em português... Koakaoa até parece, mas falando sério, eu realmente estou gostando de traduzir essa fic (além de ser hentai) ela tem uma certa malícia no hanyou que eu nunca vi... 0.0**

**Vamos as respostas:**

**krol-chan - Não, estou indo por partes para traduzir, eu realmente não sei, quando eu for acabando eu vou postando. São três capitulos no total. Tá eu tentarei atualizar logo, mas tem algumas palavras que eu não sei, principalmente porque são besteiras (como se eu não gostasse), e eu tenho que entrar no palm do meu pai, ou pesquisar na net... Muito obrigada...Kissus**

**BoA Know Fã - Muito obrigada, mas os direitos autorais não são meus... Quando eu coloquei? Realmente não sei, acho que foi dia 17 do 05... Kissus**

**Annye - Hum... O que o Inuyasha está pensando em fazer, dá para ter uma idéia nessa continuação, não dá? Nem te conto o capítulo que vem! É bem forte 0.0... Dá para ver o quão pura e inocente sua alma é... Se fosse assim, você não estaria na sessão M... Tá! Tem mais um capítulo depois desse,e aí acaba T.T fazer o que né? Kissus**

**Nena Higurashi - Konban wa onee-chan, Kaokaoa... Sim, estou traduzindo sozinha... Koakaoa... De boa! Nossa não lembro se deixou review, desculpe... kaoakao... brigado mana! Kissus**

**Mali Higurashi - Aí está o capítulo dois, espero que goste e fique mais do que ansiosa para o proximo capítulo... Kissus**

**DarkAngelSanctuary - Nossa muito obrigada, apesar dessa fic não ser minha, só estou passando para o portugues, Nossa nem queira saber a atitude dele! Vai ser 'selvagem'! Kaokaoa, sem brincar vc vai se surpreender... Kissus**

**Kassie Matsuyama Satuki - Hi okaa-san. Não viu nada ainda, nossa capítulo que vem você vai saber de tudo, absolutamente tudo... É mesmo, depois de você ter comentado nele (Miroku) isso se paresse com ele... Koakaoakao... Kissus**

**NandyKboo - Nossa, então voce vai mais do que amar o capítulo 3... Nem te conto o que vai acontecer... Ela é do fanfiction, só que do adulto, depois eu mesma comento nessa fic e escrevo que site que é, e vocêr entra lá para ver... Muito obrigada, mas só tem mais um capítulo e acho que dou conta P... Kissus**

**Obrigada pela consideração, e espero que gostem desse capítulo...**

**Kissus**


	3. Hora De Brincar

**Tradução****: Kagome's The Little Blue Box by huntress**

**Play Time**

**Hora de Brincar**

**Por huntress © 2000-2001**

**Traduzido: 30 de Agosto de 2005**

**Por: Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki**

"Nota do autor: Desculpem por ter demorado tanto para postar esse último capítulo. Tive que faze-lo e procurar alguns erros para acertá-lo. Provavelmente ainda há alguns aqui que eu pulei, e não percebi até ter postado. Por isso fico muito brava comigo mesma. Mas, hey, não sou perfeita né? De qualquer jeito, espero que todos gostem e 'aproveitem' o último capítulo, obrigada por RRR (reading lendo, rating dando uma nota and reviewing comentando)."

"Músicas 'Beatuiful People' e 'This is The New Shit'. De Marilyn Manson. Eu somente peguei emprestado. Hehe. Identificado em _itálicos_."

"Todos os itens de dentro da caixa há um "" do lado e em negrito."

**Hora de Brincar**

Kagome respirou profundamente, uma suspiro atrás do outro, tentando bravamente acalmar seus nervos. Sua mente ainda não conseguia processar se tudo que estava acontecendo era real. O pensamento de ver Inuyasha fazer isso era algo inacreditável, mas, lá estava ela. Amarrada e obrigada a encarar sua cama nua, com suas nádegas descobertas, e visivel para todos observarem.

Seus pulsos estavam presos juntos com algemas de metal. Duas correntes longas e prateadas de 20 centimetros, presos ao centro por um fecho e esticado exteriormente para cobrir e fechar ao redor das pernas da cama, forçando seus braços a ficarem esticados para cima em frente a si mesma. Sua cabeça estava livre para movimentar-se em volta e de um lado para o outro e ela podia mexer a parte de baixo de seu corpo espontaneamente, não havendo nenhum tipo de corrente amarrando ela para baixo ou segurando sua pernas juntas. Ela estava com cãibra nos musculos de seus ombros, e começou a tremer por estar na mesma posição por muito tempo. A pequena dor em seu maxilar estava começando a se dissipar, mas seus lábios ainda se sentiam doloridos graças a bola de "**borracha**" laranja que estava em meio deles, afastando a pele dos lábios desconfortavelmente. As duas tiras de couro ligadas ao objeto de borracha que a circulavam, também atravessavam cada bochecha para fechar em sua nuca, aonde em seu pescoço conectava-se com mais alguma coisa.

Respirar estava difícil, com ela deitada perto de seu estomago e inalando por seu nariz não era o ar suficiente que precisava pegar para acalmar-se. Mas outra coisa pior do que isso era seu estado desnudo...Não, ela não estava 'danificada'.

Mais uma vez Kagome puxou até a contenção de seus pulsos, mas igualmente antes, nada aconteceu. Várias vezes ela tentou se soltar e engatinhar adiante para sentar sobre seus joelhos, mas as correntes presas as pernas da cama, estavam amarradas num nível muito alto para ela ficar naquela posição por muito tempo. Não muito tempo depois, ela percebeu que deitando perto de seu estomago (mais precisamente, caindo perto dele) colocava menos pressão em seus músculos e não era dolorido.

Lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos e sentiu-se tremendo. Ela estava assustada para o que estaria pra acontecer... Mas não poderia ignorar o sentimento alegre que passava sobre a mesma um pouco antes, enquanto ele a amarrava. Esse mesmo sentimento ainda pairava sobre seu corpo, isso a assustava e a confundia. Pensava se realmente queria isso ou não, o sentimento não era muito agradável para aquele momento desconfortável.

Uma mão quente suavemente tocou a parte de trás de sua coxa e devagar moveu para o fim de suas nádegas. Pulou quando sentiu-o e sua pele estremeceu enquanto sentia as garras afiadas, as unhas que com atenção seguiam por trás. Pausando na inclinação no meio de suas pernas e nádegas e gentilmente, começou a acariciar a pele. Extraindo um gemido de sua presa, de sua captura.

Inuyasha pôde sentir o medo que flutuava sobre o corpo de Kagome, e tentou acalma-la com sua mão. Ele viu sua hesitação e seu estremecimento, deixando-o mal sobre tê-la assustado. Mas logo viu o tremor que passou sobre ela e sua pele arrepiar sobre seu delicado toque, fazendo-o sorrir e dar um leve riso. Ele não queria nada mais do que mostrar que ele se importava com ela, marcando-a como sua 'companheira' e ele sabia que ela queria também. O jeito que ela deixou-o amarrá-la e atá-la na cama, sem ao menos um esforço de se desvenciliar dele, era uma prova que ela queria aquilo, talvez mais do que ele. E ele não queria desobedecer o desejo de sua 'vadia'.

Inuyasha deixou o lado de sua futura companheira e andou até o CD player. Ele não estava ciente de que os olhos dela seguiam seu corpo mover pelo quarto e pôde sentir o calor de sua observação aquecendo sua pele nua. Silenciosamente ele virou-se e trancou seus olhos com os dela. Um sorriso forçado espalhou sobre o rosto dele enquanto pressionava o botão 'play' e voltou andando na direção dela, enquanto a música começou a tocar.

Kagome observou Inuyasha andar em seu quarto e voltar para a cama, até ele estar fora de seu alcance de vista. Estava começando a ficar preocupada agora, reconhecendo o som de sua coleção de muitos CDs. A música era pesada e violenta, escolhida para entrar no clima da atmosfera que a situação estava. Seu corpo saltou de novo quando sentiu a mão dele tocar no meio das costas, perto dos ombros, e Kagome hesitantemente olhou até o hanyou ao seu lado.

Desejo e luxúria poderiam ser vistos nadando em suas piscinas douradas. Um prazeroso tremor percorreu a espinha de Kagome sobre a vista dele e ela sentiu o despertar aumentar no meio de suas pernas.

Inuyasha sorriu com a pista de 'fome' que viu nos olhos dela. Gentilmente ele correu suas mãos, com as pontas de suas garras para baixo de seu maxilar e forçou sua cabeça a virar para um lado em que não estava encarando-o. Ele pegou uma faixa de veludo que segurava em suas mãos e cobriu seus olhos com a mesma, amarrou com força atrás de sua cabeça, em sua nuca. Ele vendou os olhos dela, para que não pudesse ver nada o que estivesse acontecendo em sua volta. Mais uma vez ele saiu de seu lado, o som abafado de palavras que imploravam coisas sem sentido, o seguiam até a escrivaninha.

Kagome deixou sua cabeça pender para baixo, até o colchão, uma vez que ele havia acabado de "**vendá-la**". Ela tentou implorar para ele tirar aquilo, mas a bola amordaçando sua boca, abafou as palavras, fazendo-a choramingar baixo. Suas orelhas ouviram ele se mover e o calor de seu corpo, havia se dissipado ao lado dela mais uma vez. Seu último sentido de esperança havia se desvanecido por completo, com sua visão tomada pela escuridão, ela não veria nada o que ele faria na próxima vez, e se preparou para isso.

_**And I don't want **__**ya**__** and I don't need **__**ya**__**-**_

_**Don't bother to resist, or I'll bet **__**ya**___

A mão de Inuyasha deslizou para baixo de Kagome e devagar levantou-a até seus glúteos ficar acima, no ar. Ele estava satisfeito quando ela não resistiu e que ela também curvou seus joelhos disfarçadamente para ficar no jeito que ele queria que ela ficasse. Ele abriu-a largamente, somente para observá-la. Sua essência era forte e difícil de resistir, mas Inuyasha pressionou sua necessidade de tê-la. Lançou com rapidez um "**bas****t****ão**" comprido e estendeu em meio de seus joelhos. Reajustando o bastão para um tamanho maior, para que servisse ficasse no lugar certo. Uma vez feito, ele se apoio para olhar a posição estranha que ela estava sobre ele, sentindo sua respiração chegar até a mesma.

_**It's not your fault that you're always wrong-**_

_**The weak ones are there to justify the strong**_

Kagome estava agora sentada em suas mãos e joelhos enquanto estava sendo forçada inclinar-se para cima, por causa das correntes. Suas nádegas estavam levantadas bem acima, suas pernas estavam bem afastadas e o bastão estava separando o meio das pernas, sua posição mais parecia algo obrigado a fazer, e era. Suas costas estavam arqueadas, metade estava coberto pelo cabelo negro e brilhante, o resto dele estava caindo aos lados enquanto ela arqueava sua cabeça, para descansar em seus próprios ombros. Com correia da bola de borracha e com os olhos tapados ficava mais do que difícil tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

_**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**_

Inuyasha grunhiu, seus olhos fechando na metade do caminho, e inconscientemente alcançou seu membro e segurou-se. Ele queria-a tanto que até mesmo poderia sentir-se penetrando profundamente dentro dela. Uma pequena lamúria da parte dela, tirou-o de sua própria fantasia, e retirou sua mão de si mesmo. Querendo estar dentro dela antes de 'libertar' seu gozo.

Kagome começou a sentir que uma pitada de medo sobre a mesma, somente por causa que cinco minutos passaram e ele não havia tocado-a. Isso não teria feito pensar tanto no assunto se pudesse vê-lo, mas já que não podia, sem sua presença por perto a fazia sentir preocupada.

_**It's all relative to the size of your steeple**_

_**Can't see the forest for the trees**_

_**You can't smell your own shit on your knees**_

Kagome suspirou aliviada quando sentiu o calor do corpo de Inuyasha voltar a ficar de seu lado. Mesmo que ela não o visse, o que a fez ficar uma vez preocupada, saber aonde ele estava ajudava-a acalmar-se e respirar um pouco mais fácil. Seus olhos arregalaram abaixo do material macio da venda, e chocou um gemido vindo de sua garganta, enquanto ele massageava e apertava um de seus seios.

Inuyasha apertou e esfregou seu seio, rolando-os e acariciando com o dedo. Ele riu quando ela levantou seu corpo alto para que tivesse um acesso melhor e podendo alcançar o outro. Ele continuou brincando com seus seios, tentando distrai-la enquanto trazia a "**cinta de couro**" para cima e rapidamente para baixo de um lado ao outro de suas nádegas.

Kagome gritou quando a cinta relou em sua nádega e deixou uma marca vermelha aonde havia batido. A dor era intensa no começo, mas fadou enquanto entorpecia com a pulsação. Ela ofegou bastante e pôde sentir uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto de seu olho, molhando o tecido de fábrica sobre seus olhos. Ela estava consideravelmente feliz que ele não tivesse parado de brincar com seus seios, isso ajudava a distraí-la da dor em suas nádegas. Ela se surpreendeu quando a mesma estava desejando silenciosamente que ele fizesse isso de novo, e a dor, de algum modo fora embora, deixando um prazeroso sentimento que se espalhou sobre seu ser.

_**Hey you, what do you see?**_

_**Something beautiful, something free?**_

_**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**_

_**If you live with **__**apes**__** man, it's hard to be clean**_

Inuyasha trouxe a cinta para baixo de novo, e de novo, batendo razoavelmente forte em sua pele branca, juntamente com a batida da música, até que o refrão parasse. Suas nádegas estavam cobertas de pequenas linhas vermelhas que pulsavam e doíam. Inuyasha podia ouvir seus gemidos de dor e prazer que tomou posse dela. Ele jogou a cinta para a escrivaninha, já coberta pela escuridão, e subiu atrás da figura feminina.

_**There's no time to discriminate**_

_**I hate every motherfucker**_

_**That's in your way**_

_**The worms will live in every host**_

_**It's hard to pick which one they eat most**_

Gentilmente, ele correu suas mãos sobre as listras vermelhas que cobriu as duas nádegas. Ele ouviu seu gemido sentindo e observou o quanto ela arrepiava com seu toque. Inuyasha inclinou-se, colocando sua língua para fora e fragilmente lambeu uma de muitas marcas vermelhas. Tranqüilizando-a e acariciando sua pele com sua língua. Ele continuou lambendo em cada marca visível em sua nádega, seus gritinhos e gemidos de dor tornaram-se dentro de pouco tempo pedidos de desejos e necessidades.

_**The horrible people, the horrible people.**_

Uma vez que Inuyasha havia terminado de correr sua língua sobre cada e todas as marcas, ele puxou de volta e deslizou suas palmas sobre a nádega dela novamente. Ele apertou e acariciou sua nádega, calmamente movendo suas mãos para baixo, dentro de suas coxas. Ele a observou com luxuria saltando pelos seus olhos, enquanto suas mãos corriam sobre sua pele, a sua textura era tão frágil e perfeita.

_**It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple**_

_**Capitalism has made it this way, **_

_**Old-fashioned fascism will take it away.**_

Kagome tremia enquanto a mão de Inuyasha passava sobre suas marcas vermelhas. Ela amava quando sentia suas mãos em si e não podia resistir com seu toque, enquanto ele movia suas mãos para dentro de suas coxas. Ela queria tanto que ele tocasse lá... Se ela tivesse livre ela faria tudo para ele, somente para tocá-la lá. Tudo...

_**Hey you, what do you see?**_

_**Something beautiful, something free?**_

_**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**_

_**If you live with **__**apes**__** man, it's hard to be clean.**_

Inuyasha tirou suas mãos e ignorou seu gemido de protesto, pegando outro item da cabeceira, quando a música acabou e a próxima estava começando. Sobre a cama ela começou a pingar e ele deslocou-se até ficar no fim da cama, sua cabeça estava logo abaixo dela, no meio de suas pernas. Mais uma vez ele massageou suas coxas, traçando gentilmente suas garras sobre sua pele aquecida. A nova posição de Inuyasha, deu à ele uma visão perfeita do sexo de Kagome, que estava molhado, enquanto pulsava e caia seus fluidos de mulher. Sem hesitar, ele curvou-se e beijou a pele somente acima de sua pequena inclinação, devagar colocando alguns beijinhos aqui e ali até chegar em seu sexo.

_**Everything has been said before**_

_**There's nothing to say anymore**_

_**When it's all the same**_

_**You can ask for it by name**_

Inuyasha lambeu vagarosamente sobre ela e segurou apertado os quadris de Kagome, enquanto ela contorcia-se de prazer. Ele separou seu sexo com seu dedo médio e indicador, e revelando seu membro rosa para os olhos dele, que quase a comiam com o mesmo olhar. Inuyasha sentiu seu próprio sexo ficar mais duro ainda e com o ardor necessário, ou até mesmo mais, começou a sugá-la. Circulando sua língua aqui e ali, tentando evitar a pequena jóia que ele sabia que estava lá, em suas mãos; e sua abertura, tentando distraí-la mais uma vez. Ele pôde sentir o corpo dela relaxar com sua gentil caricia e trouxe o longo objeto acima a sua abertura.

Kagome não conseguia por em palavras o que ela estava sentindo. Sua língua estava trabalhando magicamente sobre ela, dando certas sensações atrás de outras que passavam sobre seu corpo. Ela pôde sentir lugares enquanto pulsavam com ardor, que ela nunca imaginaria que existisse antes. Ela sentiu algo como uma pressão sobre sua entrada e não conseguiu parar o tremor que cortava seu corpo.

_**Babble, babble – bitch, bitch**__**Rebel, rebel – party, party**__**Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the "violence"**__**Blah, blah, blah; got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely**__**Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:**__**Everybody sing along.**_

Inuyasha empurrou o "**vibrador**" todo o caminho dentro dela, quebrando sobre sua inocência e fazendo-na gritar de agonia. Seu corpo começou a tremer e mexer incontrolavelmente, enquanto ela se acostumava a se sentir 'cheia'. Com dó, Inuyasha continuou a correr sua língua de um lado ao outro e em volta, agora batendo em seu clitóris uma vez ou outra. O atrito com sua pequena saliência, fez Kagome esquecer sua dor e curvar seus quadris para baixo querendo mais.

_**Babble, babble – bitch, bitch**__**Rebel, rebel – party, party**__**Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the "violence"**__**Blah, blah, blah; got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely**__**Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:**__**Everybody sing:**__**Are you motherfuckers ready**_

Inuyasha começou a encurralar o falso órgão dentro da passagem de Kagome. Seus gritos e murmúrios indo em seus ouvidos, fazendo ele empurrar mais forte e mais rápido o material macio de borracha. Ele lacrou seus lábios em seu clitóris, sugando-o avidamente e dentro de sua boca chupando mais o pequeno pedaço de pele.

_**For the new shit?**__**Stand up and admit**____**Tomorrow's never coming.**__**This is the new shit.**__**Stand up and admit.**__**Do we get it? No.**__**Do we want it? Yeah.**__**This is the new shit**____**Stand up and admit.**_

A malicia estava presente, Kagome gritou e gemeu alto, enquanto Inuyasha preenchia-a novamente com o vibrador. Ela tentou movimentar-se o máximo que podia para encontrar seu sexo, mas suas correntes só permitiam que ela se mexesse um pouco. Inuyasha estava empurrando mais, sentindo a mente dela ficar completamente cheia de paixão. Kagome sentia que estava quase morrendo pelo êxtase que ela estava sentindo enquanto aquela coisa estava preenchendo-na (lembrem-se que ela está vendada). E quando ele apertou seus lábios contra o sexo de Kagome, puxando-o e deixando raspar levemente um dente sobre sua carne sensível, ela gemia e ele adorava vê-la tendo tal prazer... Ela sabia que havia ido.

Inuyasha sentiu os músculos dela ficarem mais apertados, enquanto ela chegava ao clímax e rapidamente removeu o vibrador de dentro dela, jogando-o ao chão e cobrindo sua saliência vermelha com a boca, bebendo todo seu doce néctar.

_**Babble, babble – bitch, bitch**__**Rebel, rebel – party, party**__**Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the "violence"**__**Blah, blah, blah; got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely**__**Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:**__**Everybody sing along. **_

Inuyasha lambeu seus lábios saborosamente, depois de encher sua boca com toda a essência que ela soltou. Ela tinha o sabor de um sexo doce, era algo que ele nunca havia experimentado antes, algo que era somente da Kagome, somente dela. Rapidamente ele sugou sua língua o máximo que pôde dentro dela, o gosto dela antes, o fazia aclamar por mais. Ele começou a afundar mais sua língua dentro dela de novo e de novo, querendo prepara-la e dando uma idéia do que estava por vir.

_**Everything has been said before**__**There's nothing left to say anymore**__**When it's all the same**__**You can ask for it by name**__**Are you motherfuckers ready**__**For the new shit?**__**Stand up and admit**____**Tomorrow's never coming.**__**This is the new shit.**__**Stand up and admit.**__**Do we get it? No.**__**Do we want it? **__**Yeah.**__**This is the new shit,**__**Stand up and admit **_

Kagome chegou ao clímax mais uma vez, e jorrou seu 'suco' dentro da boca de Inuyasha, o qual estava aguardando para isso. Um fio de suor cobriu seu corpo, pequenas gotas correram por suas costas. Sua venda estava ensopada com seu suor e com lágrimas haviam saído de seus olhos de quando sua barreira fora rompida. Seu corpo estava tremendo desconfortavelmente e Kagome sabia que se não fosse por suas correntes, ela já teria caido no chão.

Inuyasha saiu de baixo de Kagome e fitou sua figura inclinada em frente de si, sua respiração vindo em pequena quantia, fazendo-o ficar ofegante. Ele pôde sentir seu lado youkai vindo à vida e deu boas vindas ao mesmo, deixando seus olhos morrerem na cor de carmesim. Seus sentidos foram redobrados, ouvindo os pequenos gemidos e respiração dela, e estimulando-a com os dedos. Gemendo com muita fome, Inuyasha agarrou sua cintura e puxou-a para perto, até a ponta de seu membro ereto tocar de leve sua abertura.

_**And now it's "you know who"**__**I got the "you know what"**__**I stick it "you know where"**__**You know why, you don't care.**__**And now it's "you know who"**__**I got the "you know what"**__**I stick it "you know where"**__**You know why, you don't care.**_

Inuyasha sorriu falsamente quando as palavras do Cd foram para fora do rádio. 'Que apropriado.' De forma intrigante, Inuyasha correu a ponta do seu sexo contra a mesma, amando o jeito que ela murmurava e gemia abaixo enquanto ele brincava com seus dedos dentro dela. Ele gemeu mais uma vez quando ela murmurou algo através da bola de borracha em sua boca, suas orelhas sensíveis julgando suas palavras deveria ser um 'Por favor'.

_**Babble, babble – bitch, bitch**__**Rebel, rebel – party, party**__**Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the "violence"**__**Blah, blah, blah; got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely**__**Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:**__**Everybody sing: **_

Inuyasha arrumou-se em baixo de suas pernas tremulas, colocando a mão na base de seu próprio sexo, enquanto ele chegava mais perto para desenganchar os fechos em suas pernas e jogá-los para o lado. Sem as separações para segurar suas pernas no lugar, Kagome começou a cair vagarosamente. Seus músculos rígidos demais e doloridos para segurar seu peso e ficar certa. O mais cedo que Inuyasha sentiu Kagome tocar em sua ponta, ele empurrou seu quadril para cima, o mais forte que pôde. Enterrando-se completamente dentro dela.

_**Are you motherfuckers ready**__****__**For**__** the new shit?**__**Stand up and admit**____**Tomorrow's never coming.**__**This is the new shit.**__**Stand up and admit.**__**Do we get it? No.**__**Do we want it? Yeah.**__**This is the new shit**____**Stand up and admit.**_

Sem parar, Inuyasha agarrou ela e forçou-a ficar de joelhos, enquanto ele começou a ir mais fundo e mais forte dentro dela, colocando um braço sobre sua cintura para ajudá-la a erguer-se e ir mais fundo sobre ele. Ele gemeu e gritou, sentindo ser engolido pela excitação dela, de novo e de novo, o pensamento completo disso, fazia-o ficar louco, e ir mais rápido e mais fundo, o mais que podia. Usando a velocidade mais do que humana e todo o poder que ele tinha para coloca-los ao clímax. Ele conseguia sentir que ele estava começando a crescer mais, antes disso ele chegou até os fechos que conectavam a algemas, e soltou-a de tudo que a reprimia, das correntes, algemas e da bola de borracha.

Inuyasha não deu a ela a chance de tirar sua própria venda, ele fez isso muito antes, desamarrando e deixando cair a venda colchão a baixo. Instantaneamente ele agarrou uma mecha de seu cabelo negro e puxou para trás. Fazendo seu cabelo ficar em volta e forçando-a revelar a cremosa parte de sua carne de seu pescoço para ter um 'banquete' com seus dentes afiados, e com seus olhos vermelhos sangue.

Ele podia ouvir o sangue dela correr pelas veias e igualmente seus lábios, quase a ponto de sentir sua fonte de vida. Estava tão atraente que ele não conseguia resistir. Inuyasha puxou para trás o cabelo de Kagome, fazendo sua cabeça ficar bem curvada para trás, ele abriu sua boca, e com sua língua lambeu todo o suor que tinha em seu pescoço e fincou seus dentes no mesmo. Seu braço apertou sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto quando ele atravessou com seus dentes sua pele, fazendo isso ela alcançou o clímax. O sangue saiu das duas feridas que os caninos fizeram e encheram a boca dele de sangue. Ambiciosamente, ele engoliu o quente e delicioso líquido. Ele gemeu e soltou o cabelo dela enquanto ele seguia ao clímax, os músculos dela deixando-o sem seu gozo.

_**So**____**Let us entertain you…**_

Inuyasha permitiu-se inclinar para trás, com as costas à cama e rolou ao lado, pegando Kagome com ele e fazendo-a encostar suas costas no tórax dele. Com suas mãos, agora já não presas, ele desatou o fecho da bola de borracha, tirou da boca dela e livrou seus pulsos das algemas.

_**Let us entertain you...**_

Kagome gemeu quando a bola de borracha foi retirada de sua boca. Ela abriu e fechou a boca tentando ao máximo fazer a dor passar, tentando controlá-la, mas também estava com dor nos músculos de sua mandíbula. Ela sentiu Inuyasha trocar de posição e se retirar dela, não podendo fazer nada, somente soltou um gemido de decepção quando sentiu-se vazia.

_**Blah, blah, blah, blah – everybody sing along**_

"Isso…" Kagome respirou profundamente, finalmente sendo capaz de encher seus pulmões de ar. Sua boca ainda estava doendo, mas a dor estava indo embora com o tempo, e sua voz estava rouca por ter gritado e gemido muito. " Foi... Maravilhoso..."

"É mesmo?"

Kagome concordou e murmurou um "Umm Hmm" em resposta. Ela conseguia sentir seus músculos voltarem ao normal e devagar não ficarem tão rígidos como estavam. Ela estava feliz e satisfeita, pensando que ela nunca adivinharia que tanto prazer poderia ter usando aqueles itens. Não mencionando que teria que pensar em alguma outra coisa para dar pra Eerie e Meku para seu aniversário, pois de jeito algum ela daria as coisas que estavam na caixa azul agora. Não depois de ter tal experiência.

Inuyasha sorriu falsa e maleficamente e esfregou seus quadris abaixo nas costas dela, fazendo-na sair de seus devaneios e voltar excitada ao mundo. "Então, o que me diz 'vadia'... Pronta para o segundo round?"

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, somente para não gemer. Sentindo que o dele já estava desperto, sentiu-o contra a mesma e o som áspero de sua voz já estavam fazendo-a ficar excitada. Rapidamente ela rolou sobre ele e forçou suas costas à cama, ficando de frente para ele.

"Tudo bem..." Ela disse, sedutoramente e correndo seu dedo abaixo de seu tórax, na direção de seu membro ereto e moveu mais para próximo dele, até seus nariz tocarem um ao outro. "Mas eu quero ser a domadora essa vez..."

Inuyasha cruzou seus braços em volta de sua cintura e sorriu para ela. "Negocio fechado." E rapidamente selou os lábios juntos num beijo ardente antes de fazer bom proveito de sua promessa.

**The End**

**Konban wa **

**Sei que a maioria gostaria de me matar nesse misero instante que eu posto a fic, mas já a minoria deve estar dizendo "Aleluia Irmãos"... Estou um pouco sarcástica assim, pois meu querido e adorado computador, fez questão de travar e eu perder todo o discurso de agradecimento ou coisas do gênero.**

**Bom de qualquer jeito, quero só afirmar a hipótese deu atrasar mais as minhas duas outras fics. O motivo? Várias coisas estão acontecendo em minha vida, e espero que dêem uma chance de me redimir com esse mísero capitulo. **

**Bom para afirmar mais uma vez, nas outras duas fics haverá hentai, e espero que consiga fazer um pouco mais pesado... Queria também dedicar esse capítulo à D'Daslee, já que o Making Songs atrasará, e espero que se contente com esse enquanto o outro não chega.**

**Queria me desculpar também com todos (as) pois não estou mais lendo nada, queria voltar aos velhos tempos, que cada fic nova que saia eu lembrava de tudo... Mas... Chega de melodramas**

**Queria dedicar e também agradecer à Kagome Higurashi Satuki, minha queria e linda mana**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Kassie Matsuyama – Você foi a primeira a mandar uma review do capítulo 2. Estou mais do que feliz... Comigo ta tudo bem sim, e com você mãe? Hahaha. Você não foi a única a ficar curiosa, pode ter certeza! Desculpa, mas acho que decepcionei você e várias outras pessoas, demorei demais para postar, mas obrigada por estar do meu lado... Kissus**

**Otaku-IY – Oii, nossa mais uma curiosa, espero que sua curiosidade esteja desfeita hoje... Fico mais do que agradecida que esteja gostando da fic. Aplicada? Acho que só um pouco... hahaha... xD. Nossa, você só desconfia do que tem na caixa? Acho que é meio obvio... haha... Brincando... hahah... Achei muito bom que não tenha dito, porque aí todos saberiam. Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Kissus**

**Juli-chan – Oi, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, demorou um pouco mas acho que valeu a pena. Hahaha... É mesmo, o Inu ta muito pervertido, mas queria um Inu desses para mim xD... kissus**

**Samy Higurashi - Oii, que bom que esteja gostando. O Inu, pervertido? Cheio de malícia? Maginaaaa... Oi sim, eu poderia passar o nome, na realidade o nick dele está em cima, junto com o nome do capítulo e essas coisas, e ele não escreve no na realidade ele escreve num somente para adultos, cheguei nesse site por um mero acaso, e adorei. Mas como é somente para adultos, creio que é MUITO forte, digo isso pois já li vários, e essa tradução não é nem um décimo do que tem lá... De qualquer jeito, se quiser me mande um mail que eu te mandarei a url. Kissus**

**Angel Jibrille – Hahaha... é mesmo, o Inu está muito safado (queria um desse para mim ;x) Bom sei que demorei bastante e peço suas desculpas! A fic é muito original, por isso mesmo ****que eu estava amando fazer a tradução, mesmo que eu estava demorando um pouco demais "... Kissus**

**MaRiLoKa – Bom eu sei que eu demorei só um pouquinho para postar esse capítulo ;P... Desculpa " . Bom a Doc Magoo's está na metade, mas eu não estou com muito humor (deveria usar outra palavra?) para fazer um hentai (e olha que todas as minhas fics estão tendo hentais. Bom acho que é só...Kissus**

**Sango-Web – Bom, para listar eu não sei, pois nem mesmo a escritora fez isso, mas... Sei lá... Inu? Safadinho? Magina benhê! Espero que realmente tenha gostado desse capítulo... Kissus**

**Mali Higurashi – Fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu acho que sei muito bem porque você estava assim tão ansiosa! HuHuHu... Sadadenha! Tinha hentai, e acho muito bem que era por isso... Esse foi o último capítulo, mas pode ter certeza que eu já estou trabalhando em cima de outro! Acho que não foi tão rápido assim " ... Espero que tenha curtido. Kissus**

**D'Daslee Ms.triosya – No final dos agradecimentos eu faço uma propagandazinha okay? Eu amei os capítulos do JV, mas como estou meio atolada em tudo, receio que irá ser de vez em nunca que lerei os capítulos, me perdoe! Você? Estragar a fic? QUANDO QUE FOI ISSO? Você nunca estragaria a fic, sua loka! ¬¬"! Nossa, morte do Inu? Meio que você exagerou só um tiquinho! Perfeitas? Me diga onde que eu olharei com atenção! ¬¬... Inu-hentai é muito melhor do que aquele palerma que começou na minha fic do Making Songs! Eu odiei o começo dela... Esse, acho que muitas gostariam para elas xD... Demorei, e espero que me desculpe! Kissus**

**Kyara Hyana – Que bom que gostou dos capítulos anteriores, espero que tenha gostado desse também...Kissus**

**linoca – Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, eu demorei além do que previa... Realmente espero que tenha curtido...Kissus**

**Annye – Fico mais do que feliz que esteja gostando da fic, desculpe, mas como a você, decepcionei várias pessoas, não postei rápido "... Desculpa se eu deixei você curiosa, mas posso afirmar que essa não foi minha intenção! É mesmo, nesse site tem muito poucos, mas posso afirmar, que se depender de mim, haverá MUITOS outros que estou traduzindo! Muito obrigada pela força, mas como vê, eu já traduzi, e fico mais do que agradecida que você estaria disposta a me ajudar! Kissus**

**Kagome Naegino – hahaha... Espero que hoje tenha terminado sua curiosidade! Eles mais do que brincaram... Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! MIL E UMA DESCULPAS! Eu não postei rápido, na verdade demorei mais do que previa, mas espero que tenha gostado dela do mesmo jeito! Ahhahaha... Ficou parecido mesmo (o final)... Hahaha... Kissus**

**Lulu – fico feliz que você esteja gostando, mas peço desculpas pois demorei para postar! Mil e uma desculpas, espero que hoje sua sede de curiosidade seja satisfeita! Hahaha... profundo né? Kissus**

**Kagura Higurashi – Fico mais do que feliz que você esteja gostando! Mil desculpas por demorar e FELIX ANIVERSARIO ATRASADO! Escritora tão boa? OO... Fico de queixo caído, mas agradeço mesmo assim, (apesar de não achar ")... Bom, eu acho que poderia até fazer, mas detesto admitir isso, mas não gosto muito de Kag/Koug, sem querer ofender é claro, mas acho que uma fic deles hentai, eu não conseguiria fazer... Desculpa mesmo. Desculpa... Estou me sentindo horrível, mas eles não fazem meu estilo de personagem...Kissus**

**Hyuri Higurashi Black – Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, sim está um pouco estranha pois é minha primeira tradução, e espero que você entenda! Vou revisar os outros capítulos e espero que goste... Kissus**

**Dark-Kagome-Power – Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, de um jeito alegre e não muito convencional, mas tudo bem"! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Kissus**

**Sangozinha – Aí está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado... Não sei, mas acho que demorei demais, e mais do que previa, peço perdão! O capítulo de Doc Magoo's está pela metade, eu tentarei fazer o mais rápido... Desculpe mais uma vez por não atualizar...Kissus**

**SraKouga – Todos estavam muito curiosos, mas devo me redimir à todos e pedir perdão! Demorei demais... Bom perguntar você pode perguntar, pelo menos para mim, pois eu leio a fic inteira antes de traduzir, para eu ver se gosto e se estará do gosto de todos... Pode perguntar qualquer coisa, que farei o máximo para responder e ainda deixar aquele ar de mistério xD... Kissus**

**Bom acho que é somente isso, não tenho muito à dizer, somente desculpas, mas espero que tenham gostado...**

**Kissus**

**PS: PEQUENA GRANDE PROPAGANDA: LEIAM O "JOGO DA VIDA" DE D'DASLEE!**

**PS – 2 – ESTOU FAZENDO A REVISÃO DOS DOIS PRIMEIROS CAPÍTULOS. ****JÁ ESTÃO POSTADOS!**


	4. REVISADO

**Oie pessoal**

**Estou corrigindo meus erros em todas as fics x)**

**Revisado 2008**

**Espero que gostem mais hehe**

**Esta bem mais facil de entender, e muito melhor**

**Espero que gostem**

**Kissus**

**Laly-cha**

**ou**

**Star Angel Matsuyama**


End file.
